Bryan Forson
Bryan Michael Forson is a character on the ONtv series, Harpers Falls; Smythewood; and Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. He was originated by actor Chris Engen, and is currently played by Cameron Mathison, which reunites him with his former AMC co-star, Rebecca Budig, who plays his on-screen wife, Anyssa. Family minded District Attorney Bryan grew up in St. Johnsbury, Vermont, and was not known for being very coordinated. He was shy, somewhat awkward, and sometimes felt like a social outcast. He grew out of his awkward age, and became a mite more confident. He found the perfect law school at Northwestern University in Chicago, Illinois. There, he met three people who would become very dear to him. Patrick Kurtz, a medical student from Phoenix, Arizona, who became his best friend; Susannah Lucas a pre-law student from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma; and her foster sister (later adopted sister) and best friend, Anyssa Rayburn, who was born in Chicago, but was raised with Susie's family after her parents were killed in a car accident. While on a trip to the Field Museum in Chicago, Bryan almost tripped over a cord in the film room. Anyssa somehow felt that she loved him, and he loved her. He, Patrick, Susie and Anyssa were the four musketeers, always spending time together. Feelings deepened between Bryan and Anyssa, even while he was living in Washington, DC, where he worked as a federal prosecutor. When he was transferred to the Boston Federal Prosecutor's office, he reconnected with Anyssa, and they still felt like they had been in love. They were engaged and planned to marry. But, with Susie in Somerset, and unable to travel due to her heart issues, Anyssa and Bryan moved the entire wedding to Somerset so she could attend. Touched, and bouyed by her friends' gesture, Susie became maid of honor, and the happy couple married. With his help, Anyssa finished her bar exams, and she became a prosecutor herself. Their marriage, aside from her sister Sheila and Allen Watkins's marriage, is one of the strongest yet. They moved to Smythewood, Pennsylvania, and they joined the US attorney's office in Philadelphia, but were later transferred back to Boston. Bryan and Anyssa purchased a loft apartment on Chatham Street, near the Federal Courthouse where they work. Bryan and Anyssa still keep in touch with Susie and Patrick and they are closer than anything. Recently, Bryan became a father, four times over. Anyssa gave birth to quadruplets, the first time that has occurred in the Harper family, which has known for their multiple births (namely Anyssa's uncles, Aaron and Jason and her Uncle Michael and her mother, Michelle). He has a son named Sam; and three daughters, Courtney Sue; Ellie and Jolie. This led up to the family moving from a cramped apartment, to the Louisburg Square area. When Michael Harper died, the family's social secretary, Anyssa's aunt Velda, moved into the townhouse with them. For a former Washington Senators fan like Bryan (from his time working at the Washington DC federal courthouse, he is an avid basefall fan), his dream is to take Sam and his daughters to a Red Sox game. He and Patrick had attended a game at Fenway Park, and they went to several Cubs games in their college days. During his trip to a Boston game with Patrick, he got Sam his favorite teddy bear which he called Red Sox Bear. He sleeps with him and his doll, Lollie. Category:Characters Category:Characters married into the Harper family Category:Fictional attorneys